


During Working Hours

by ReluctantWay



Series: Unholyverse [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coda, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький уютный флафф после трилогии :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	During Working Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [During Working Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231228) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



      Даже если Майки хотел — но он не хотел, — невозможно было отрицать, что они с Джерардом, вероятнее всего, были куда ближе, нежели большинство братьев. Они разговаривали о том, что не обсуждали другие родственники (они разговаривали о том, что _не приходилось_  обсуждать другим — Ад, псалмы и был ли Боб временно одержим на прошлой неделе, или же он просто был очень зол на Фрэнка), и не имели друг от друга секретов, но это было не тем же самым, что рассказывать друг другу всё. Существовали некоторые вещи, которые Майки не говорил Джерарду, и некоторые, которые Джерард не говорил Майки.  
  
      Очевидно, одной из таких вещей было то, что Джерарду нравилось пожирать взглядом задницу Фрэнка в рабочее время. Что... Ладно, это Майки мог понять, если бы задумался над этим. Он провёл достаточно часов, «помогая» Рэю собирать ингредиенты, когда на самом деле ему нравилось сидеть на бревне и наблюдать за тем, как двигались мышцы Рэя, пока он работал. А ещё лучше — если ему становилось жарко, и он снимал футболку. Что? Выкорчёвывать корни из земли было потной работой.  
  
      Но понимание в абстрактном смысле, что Джерард, вероятнее всего, любил рассматривать ягодицы Фрэнка, если они появлялись в его поле зрения, было не тем же самым, что всматриваться в окошко кабинета Джерарда и видеть, как он стоит там и внимательно смотрит, пока Фрэнк согнулся в три погибели, отставив задницу в воздухе.  
  
      Майки моргнул и решил уйти. Но в то же время он хотел увидеть, что произойдёт дальше.  
  
      — Её здесь нет, — сказал Фрэнк приглушённо, потому что его голова и плечи исчезли в нижней полке книжного шкафа. — Ещё раз скажи, какого цвета обложка?  
  
      Джерард слегка закусил большой палец, а затем вздохнул.  
  
      — Зелёная, — мечтательным голосом произнёс он в то время, как Фрэнк наклонился ещё дальше.  
  
      Майки тоже взглянул на задницу Фрэнка. На самом деле он не видел ничего привлекательного — не то чтобы у Фрэнка была ужасная задница или ещё что, просто дело в том, что у него её вообще не было. Он не был долговязым, как Майки, но он был сверху до низу прямым, словно коробка из-под хлопьев. Не как Рэй. У Рэя определённо была задница, на которую стоило посмотреть.  
  
      — Подожди, — произнёс Фрэнк, дотягиваясь до футболки рукой там, где она задралась. В тот момент, когда он отпустил её, она задралась ещё выше, и Майки увидел, как Джерард прячет улыбку за книгами, которые держал в руках. Фрэнк покопался там ещё немного и сказал: — Загадка Папы Римского?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Джерард. Его щёки были слегка розовыми. — Думаю, она ещё дальше.  
  
      — Джерард, серьёзно, её здесь нет, и я в двух шагах от того, чтобы задохнуться клубками пыли, ладно, просто... — Фрэнк посмотрел назад, почти просунув голову под мышку, и когда он увидел, что Джерард не отрывал взгляда от его задницы, его глаза в момент стали огромными, а нижняя челюсть отпала в преувеличенной пантомиме шока.  
  
      Джерард лопнул от смеха, утыкаясь лицом в книги, которые он держал, и Фрэнк выпрямился, подошёл к нему, вытянул книги из его рук и заменил их собой. Джерард всё ещё хихикал, когда Фрэнк поцеловал его, когда Фрэнк прижал его к столу, когда Фрэнк схватил его руки и завёл их себе за спину и положил на свою задницу.   
  
      После этого Майки решил, что всё же уйдёт, но когда он обернулся, то увидел Рэя, облокачивающегося о дверной косяк своей мастерской; он сложил руки на груди, а на его лице играла маленькая улыбочка.  
  
      — На что ты смотришь? — спросил он.  
  
      — Ни на что, — ответил Майки, что было неправдой, но он не хотел говорить ни о чём из этого, что было равноценно. Он подошёл и коснулся предплечий Рэя, очерчивая длинные жилы сбоку кончиками пальцев до того, как Рэй не распутал руки и не обнял Майки.  
  
      — Я работаю над кое-чем классным, — сказал он и поцеловал кожу Майки под ушком. — Хочешь помочь?  
  
      Майки согласно кивнул и последовал за Рэем в его комнату. Рэй вручил ему бокал с красной жидкостью.  
  
      — Что это? — спросил Майки, осторожно понюхав.  
  
      — Всего-навсего краска, — ответил Рэй, так что Майки протянул руку и весьма преднамеренно опустошил весь бокал на футболку Рэя.  
  
      — О нет, — произнёс он, пока с Рэя всюду капало, а сам он в изумлении глядел на него. — Теперь тебе придётся снять свою футболку.  
  
      — Майки! — воскликнул Рэй, резко снимая футболку и печально уставившись на неё. — Зачем ты это сделал? У меня даже запасной здесь нет!  
  
      — Ужасные новости, — сказал Майки, подойдя, и начал гладить Рэя по груди. — И ты думал, что я об этом знал, разве не так?  
  
      — Ты, — начал Рэй, но затем отказался от этой идеи, притягивая Майки к себе и страстно его целуя.  
  
      — Ммм, — радостно произнёс Майки и запустил руки в волосы Рэя.  
  
      — Мы не должны приносить парные вещи на работу, — прошептал Рэй ему в губы. — Брайан ввёл это правило.  
  
      Но Майки всегда ориентировался на Джерарда.  
  
      — Приятный бонус от работы, — сказал он и ногой захлопнул дверь.


End file.
